Dentist Tripp
by SerpentWinged
Summary: For the first time in his life, his mother isn't able to take Tripp to the dentist. But it's okay! Derek and Ash get to take him. WARNINGS: Fluff over there, over there, and up there.


**(ONE-SHOT)**

**Part of the 'Our Kid' Series. Derek and Ash end up taking Tripp to the dentist when his mother is away. Tripp gets freaked out as this is his first time going without his mother. He tries to get out of it, but Derek and Ash are persistant in making him go. WARNINGS: Fluff EVERYWHERE! YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE IT!**

**P.S. I'm English, so it was weird spelling mum 'Mom' for a change. And is anyone writing 'I'm in the band' Fanfictions anymore? I've only read a few good one's recentley... You should also go read 'Never stop Rocking!' It's not mine but it's amazing. **

* * *

><p>"Tripp honey, can I speak with you in private please?" Beth said, walking into the living room where Tripp, Ash and Derek were eating breakfast. Burger had been called away for an extra costume fitting and wouldnt be returning for a week. Tripp stood and followed his mother into the living room.<p>

"What is it, mom?" Tripp asked.

"I'm afraid I can't take you to the dentist this time, Tripp." Beth said in a sympathetic voice. "Derek and Ash will have to go with you."

"What? Mom, you have to take me!" Tripp said, nervously looking behind him to check Ash and Derek were still in the kitchen. "You know what'll happen if you're not there with me!"

"I know Tripp, I'm sorry," Beth put a hand on Tripp's shoulder and smiled slightly. "But i've got to work that day. That new fast food restaurant down the street's been giving a load of teenagers bad teeth, and there is a huge lack of dental hygenists."

"Why can't I go to your dentist?" Tripp asked, twirling his shirt between his fingers.

"Because the one you use is closer and you can get there and back quicker, get it over and done with." Beth pulled Tripp into a hug. "Now go on, go tell the guys. I've gotta go to work."

Tripp watched as his mother grabbed her bag and walked out the door. He turned his gaze to his feet. This would be his first time at the dentist without his mother with him. Tripp felt sweat gather on his palms and quickly wiped them on his jeans.

"Hey kid, what's taking so long?" Derek called from the kitchen. Tripp sat on the sofa and looked at his feet. How was he going to get out of this one?

"What's wrong, bro?" Tripp turned to see Ash and Derek walk into the living room. They sat either side of him and turned to look at him. "You look upset." Ash put a hand on Tripp's shoulder.

"It's nothing guys, really. It's just that i've got a dentist appointment my mom can't take me to." Tripp said casually. "Can you guys drive me there?"

"Of course we will, kid." Derek shot Tripp a dazzling smile. "And we'll be in there with you every step of the way."

"I'm not scared of the dentist!" Tripp lied. Derek and Ash looked skeptical. "I'm going to go do homework." Tripp quickly stood and ran from the room.

"Come on kid, we have to leave!" Derek knocked on Tripp's bedroom door.

"I can't go to the dentist today!" Tripp's voice came back, sounding croaky. Derek frowned and looked at Ash, who was mimicking his expression. Derek pushed the door open and stepped in, Ash behind him.

"What's wrong, bro?" Ash asked. Tripp was sprawled out on his bed, his duvet wrapped around him tightly. Derek bent next to the bed so he was eye level with Tripp. He reached forward and placed a hand on the kid's forehead. He didn't seem to have a temperature. Derek sat back on his heels and frowned. Ash seemed to be looking throught the duvet to find Tripp's body.

"Why's that?" The singer asked.

"'m sick." Tripp muttered against the pillows.

"Are you sure?" Derek raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Mhm." Tripp proved his point by coughing weakly.

"Come on Tripp, even I can tell you're faking." Ash said in what he must of thought was a serious voice. Tripp sighed and sat up.

"Okay, you caught me." Tripp looked at his feet. "This is going to be my first time at the denist without my mom and ... and I'm scared." Derek and Ash were silent for a minute. The kid must be really embarrased, being sixteen and scared of the dentist. Derek threw an arm around Tripp's shoulder, while Ash put a hand on his knee. Derek was a little suprised when the teen seemed to lean into the touch. "It's really embarassing. None of the other kids are scared of going. Just me."

"Come on bro, that can't be true." Ash said, patting Tripp's knee gently. Tripp didn't reply.

"Listen, kid. Being scared of the dentist is part of growing up. Just like getting stung by a wasp, or getting your first guitar." Derek said, rubbing Tripp's back gently. "Besides, Ash and I will be there with you. Ash'll even go first!" Ash glared at Derek.

"Says who?"

"Says me, just now." Derek shot Ash back a dashing smile, who seemed to take that as an answer.

"You don't have to go first Ash," Tripp smiled at Ash. "Just... promise me you'll stay in the room with me?"

"We promise kid." Derek smiled. Ash and Derek both leant in for a hug, but ended up bashing heads. "Ow!" Tripp grinned and shook his head fondly.

"Come on guys, we'd better go."

At the dentists office, Tripp was shifting nervously from foot to foot. Luckily, nobody from his school was waiting for an appointment, only a large group of pensioners. Derek and Ash were sat on chairs either side of him and kept shooting him side glances. The waiting room was very blue, Tripp thought to himself. He was looking around the room, thinking of a distraction. He looked around desperatley, and his gaze landed on the clock. His appointment was at 2:00. It was 1:53. Seven minutes. His palms began to sweat, and he started to feel a bit clammy. He subconciously leant on Derek's arm and grabbed hold of Ash's wrist. Ash twisted his arm so he was holding on to Tripp's hand instead. Tripp smiled shakily as Ash rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. Derek flung his arm over the teenagers shoulder and pulled him into his side. They sat in silence, until the dentist came out and looked around the room.

"Tripp Campbell?" He called. Tripp stood up, his legs feeling like jelly. Derek and Ash stood with him. Derek's arm was still around his shoulders, and Ash still had a hold of his hand. They walked into the office. "Hello, Tripp. I take it you're a bit nervous?" The Dentist smiled at him warmly. Tripp nodded his head softly. "Not to worry. My name's James Bliss, but you can call me Doctor James. Now Tripp, could you please take your seat on the chair?"

Tripp nervously let go of Ash's hand and went to sit on the chair. "I'll be right back, lad. I just need to go fetch a new bib." Dr. James smiled at Tripp, and walked from the room. The teen turned to look at his band mates, who had taken seats in the waiting chairs against the wall.

"You guys'll stay with me, right?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry bro, we'll be right here." Ash smiled goofily at Tripp. Tripp finally calmed down enough to sit still as Dr. James returned and started poking and prodding his teeth.

Thirty minutes later, the band was sat around the living room, sprawled out watching TV.

"Now kid, that wasn't so scary was it?" Derek grinned at Tripp. Tripp shrugged.

"I guess not!" He smiled at Ash and Derek. "Maybe I'll be able to go myself next time."

"NO!" Derek and Ash shouted in unison. Tripp looked confused. "Well..." Ash started saying slowly. "We kinda enjoyed taking you."

"You did?" Tripp asked, an unknown warmth spreading through his chest.

"Yeah, kid." Derek lightly ruffled Tripp's hair. "You're like my son."

"And you're like _my_ father!" Ash grinned goofily at Tripp. Tripp only laughed as Ash and Derek went into an arguement over who was a better father; Derek or Tripp. Later on in the year, Tripp would return to the dentist with Ash, Derek, and Burger this time as well. And he would also recognise the unknown warmth in his chest as fatherly affection.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, any request on One-Shots, PM me or Review me an idea. Next up, Tripp needs homework help, and sadly, only the band's there to help him! Oh dear!<strong>


End file.
